World Building Guide
F.A.Q Purpose This page is a supplement to the catalog page. Here newfags can gain a general understanding of the world of Stellar conflict in order to assist in world building. The topics here a subject to change as the world evolves through the threads. Timeline 21st Century * 2018: Stellar Conflict timeline diverges from our own with the discovery of artifacts of unknown origin in the United States, Bavaria, and Russia. * 2020: Dr. Erhart Herschel, Dr. Lai Teng Jiao, and Jake Turner publish a paper on Non-Standard Mathematics, outlining the Herschel-Jiao Effect. * 2021: U.S.S Genesis suffers catastrophic mishap, and explodes. Most passengers in cryogenic sleep die. This joint expedition between the U.S., EU, and Russian space agencies significantly increases the rising tensions between the powers. * 2023 UN Police Action in Pakistan. * 2032 The Second American Civil War begins. * 2035 with the economic crash of 2033 and the growing migrant crisis conservative members of Germany stage a coup 70 year old Angela Merkel. The coup is successful and the 4th Reich is founded. * The 4th Reich brings the remaining EU members under its control forming the Greater German Reich. * 2039 Nearly 200 million lives later the Second American Civil War ends. * 2039-2040. Between November 2039 and March 2040 the Republican Treaty Organization is founded. The RTO replaces the defunct NATO and COSEAN. It unites rule of law and capitalist governments against the resurgent chaos of Communist rule. * 2042 Putin dies in the Second Russian Revolution * 2043 The Second Russian Revolution ends with the former U.S.S.R reviving. Poland manages to maintain its independence. * 2043 The Fourth Reich founds the Oder River Alliance. The ORA consists of Northern, Baltic, and Eastern European nations worried about the resurgent Soviets. * 2040-2066 is like a cold war between RTO and the communist states. * 2059 Israel perfects its Gomorrah Sky Shield technology also known as a Nuclear Halo. This technology renders ICBMs obsolete. Unfortunately before it is implement the Israel is destroyed in a series of nuclear terrorists attacks conducted by the Holy Caliphate of Baghdad. The Caliphate is destroyed in turn by a German led task-force. This is the first use of the German Panzer Suits and brutality that would become synonymous with the Reich. * 2066 The Martian League is founded. * 2066-2077 World War Three. America bares the majority of damage from the Third World War. Victory is achieved by the first orbital to ground use of energy weapons. Moscow and Beijing are destroyed by German particle beams. * 2077 Then Captain Hanz Wilhelm I declares himself Kaiser of the previous democratic 4th Reich. He is able to do this through a Coup using his loyal 442nd Panzer Brigade and his younger sister commanding the KMS Rhine mounting the only Particle Beam in existence. * 2078-2079 Second Mexican-American War, The United Nation's is disbanded. * 2080-2084 The Third American Civil War decimates the American People. Survivors travel to Mars and form colonies. * 2090: Hanz Wilhelm I dies and Hanz Wilhelm II takes the throne. The Anti-German League or AGL, is formed by the newly reunified United States of America and her remaining allies. A coalition of nations seeking to halt and reverse German territorial expansion. * 2092-2102: World War Four. Germany declare war on The AGL. Over ten years the 4th Reich as the only superpower manages to conquer or control most of the World. France, England, Japan, and the Remnants of North America. * 2095 Former American and British Scientists discovery the ability to subvert the speed of light. Concurrent with this discovery Reich scientists discover a similar method. * 2100 The 8-4 incident. The Japanese people split over the marriage of Imperial Heir apparent into the family of the 4th Reich. Those that disagree with the marriage leave for Ganymede. * 2100-2102 With a biological attack on England the 4th Reich moves to conquer the remaining nations on Earth. Unable to stop the tide the remaining elements of the Royal Space Force, the Marine Spatiale, and the United States Space Force sacrifice themselves to allow for the evacuation of Earth to Mars. 22nd Century * 2102-2107: Beginning with The Treaty of Point Null, The Expulsion began under the supervision of the Kaiser. During this time more than 3 Billion former AGL soldiers, their family's, and their supporters were killed or fled Earth. * 2103: United American Federation is founded aboard the USS Patriot heading from TRAPPIST-1. * 2103: The Pilgram makes landfall the Patriot’s Point on Trappist-1g and is rechristened the UFS Patriot. * 2104: Americans first land on Trappist-1f. * 2104-2110: Martian Civil War takes place on Mars and It’s moons. * 2109-2112: Zeta 7 Occupation takes place on Trappist-1g. 23rd Century * 2218-2219: Pilgrim/Army of God-Teutonic Order crisis. The GGR supports it's Teutonic allies as the UAF supports the Pilgrim's settlements on Ichor. Technology Faster than Light Travel History FTL was discovered as a concept in 2020. The U.S.S Genesis used first generation technology. After the catastrophe that was the first test, FTL research was side lined until a safer method could be developed. That was discovered in the 2090s. Speed of FTL At first it was very slow taking about a year to a month per LY. By the 2100s it was at about a month to a week per LY. Currently transit times can be a short as hours. Trappist to Sol is a 49.5 hour flight at military speeds. Methods of FTL Space time is compressed to a point of +infinite density at the same time creating a gap in the Higgs field at that same infinitesimal point this giving said matter the properties of a mass-less particle. Steering is done in the same manner as propulsion. Space Time in front of the point is compressed while space time behind the point thus allowing faster than light travel in said infinitesimal point. Bringing a ship into an infinitely dense point and extracting it from said point is accomplished in a two fold process. A graviton beam brings the craft to singularity while a membrane of alpha particles keeps the crafts structure and crew safe from any ill effects. When inside this membrane the craft is in an inverse space also known as hyperspace, or complex space. To bring the craft back to real space one must apply -infinite density to the point using an anti-graviton beam for a moment, this can be done from inside the ship. This moment of -infinite density causes the Higgs field to inflate thus re-bestowing mass to said point. This will cause the alpha particle membrane to disintegrate into Turner radiation. In the early days of FTL both exiting and entering FTL was considered dangerous and quite painful to those inside the craft, this was due to microscopic holes in the membrane. In modern FTL drives this is fixed. One issue is that persists is that is the point interacts with any matter outside. The point will bring said matter into the singularity and in a best case scenario, with a fully sealed membrane, this will throw the craft wildly off course. In a worst case scenario with an imperfect membrane real space matter will be brought into inverse space forcefully severing the membranes connection to real space trapping the craft in inverse space permanently. Whats more quantum entangled comms do not work in inverse space. Non-Human Species AYYYS? Standard policy is don't show living Ayys. We know they're there, weird stuff happens in deep space after all, but we never see them. Its implied that the governments know about them and maybe even trade with them but its classified. nobody has alien blaster pistols nobody has a hijacked UFO. Ayys are felt more than seen in 2218. Territory Reich territory is limited to Sol with few exceptions. UAF Territory extends from the edge of Reich territory to just about 100ly to 200ly at most. Explored Space ranges to a maximum for 1200ly from Sol. Most of Explored Space is unclaimed or populated by minor factions. Style Guide Roughly: * Modern German Infantry = Wolfenstien * Modern UAF infantry = Halo ODSTs * Pilgrim Infantry = Firefly but with more religion. * German Power Armor = Jin-Roh Armor * UAF Power Armor = None but instead the small mechs from Avatar. * Teutonic Knights = Starcraft Marines but with the heraldry of the Teutonic Order // under review * German Officers = Star Wars Imperial Officers // under review * Ship Prefixes: UAF Ships = UFS, Reich Ships = DKM, French Ships = NNF, Pilgrim Ships = no prefix, World Leaders Over Time Reich: * Republican Period 2035-2077 * Hanz Wilhelm I 2077-2090 * Hanz Wilhelm II 2090-2107 * Felix von Wilhelm 2107-? * ... * Joseph Erwin von Wilhelm ?-2199 * Ferdinand von Wilhelm 2199-2218 * Guther Horst Wilhelm 2218-present UAF: * George Thomas Taylor 2103-2113 (No Party Affiliation) * Henry Arthur Bishop 2113-2118 (No Party Affiliation) * Carl John Lambright 2118-2123 (Libertarian Party) * James Madison Roberts 2123-? (Federalist / Sword and Shield Party) * ... * George Bradly Walton 2206-2216 (Shield Party) * Abigail Jacklyn Dawn 2216-present (Hawk Party) Mars: BoG: Threads: Are the threads cannon? Kinda, if the thread is posted on 6 January 2019 then its taking place on 6 January 2219 in the timeline on a future version of 4chan. I wouldn't think to hard about how it works, its basically just a vehicle. # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38107931/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38118888/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38155045/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38168017/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38187084/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38220929/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38794277/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38811258/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/38847450/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/39065924/ # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2938497/ # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/39590061/#39590061 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40081548/#40081548 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40149299/#40149299 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40163064/#40163064 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40403765/#40403765 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40486261/#40486261 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40633339/#40633339 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40790303/#40790303 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40841108/#40841108 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/40868654/#40868654 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/41019733/#41019733 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/41163171/#41163171 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/41368393/#41368393 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/41499793/#41499793 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/41634860/#[https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/41634860/#41634860 41634860] # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/41958733/#41958733 # https://desuarchive.org/k/thread/42523782/#42523782 Next Scheduled Thread * Next Thread at TBD, Thread is not LIVE